1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of data equipment interconnection. In greater particularity, this invention pertains to an arrangement to control the routing of data signal to a selected plurality of signal monitors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art method of interconnecting units of data equipment required that a separate means of transmitting perceptible signals, characterized by a pair of twisted wires and a coax cable, be used for each direction of transmission.
An example of this method is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,849.
Other prior art methods of interconnecting units of data equipment allows perceptible signals to be sent and received over a single cable by way of frequency conversion that shifts, for example, the transmit signal to a frequency located in a different portion of the spectrum of frequencies, away from the frequency used for the receive signal. These methods are used in different realizations of local-area networks that support a large number of channels of data, voice, and video by assigning different frequencies to each channel.
The drawbacks of operation of these prior art disclosures have been such that use of prior art circuitry has been always complicated and expensive in terms of manufacturing cost and mass productivity, even in the simplest configurations.